


Hailstone

by Sammy_Salad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, Multi, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: TFW 2.0 go ice skating.





	Hailstone

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my Wattpad!

"I've tried to teach you how to ice skate, but you still can't go a minute without clinging to my arm, I think it's adorable!" Sam chuckles.

"I'm so scared i'll fall. It's slippery." Jack tightens his grip on Sam's arm.

"Just hold onto me and you won't fall, unless I fall first, then you're screwed."

"I'll be here to catch you." Cas says skating up to Sam and Jack.

"Where's Dean?" Jack asks.

"Oh, uh burgers. Over there. I don't think he wants to skate, sorry Jack."

"Oh, why not?"

"Don't worry about it Jack," Sam replies "Well skate over there and bother him in a bit."

"Come on" Cas holds his hand out to Jack to grab.

Gliding Jack slowly along the ice, both hands gripped tight in Sam and Cas. Jack was worried but also excited. The longer they skated the more stable he became, and the brighter his smile got. After a while they saw Dean leaned up against the ledge of the rink, watching. Slowly but surely they made their way over to him.

"Dean!" Jack shouted with a bright smile. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah! But can you do it by yourself yet?"

"He's getting there." Sam intervened.

"Jack is improving a lot." Cas added.

"Well good, good. Better than me." Dean chuckled.

Jack wanted to make them proud. He wanted to show them he's capable all by himself. "Can I try by myself?" Jack asked wide eyed.

"Um, are you sure you're ready for that yet Jack?" Sam asked with concern.

"Yes! I don't know, but it's okay if I fall. I wanna try. I don't think I'm afraid to fall anymore."

"Okay. Here just hang tight here with Dean for a second. I'ma get us those hot cocoas you wanted, okay?"

"Okay!" Jack held both his hands tightly against the ledge of the rink till they came back.

Sam and Cas then leave to get hot cocoas for everyone. Jack couldn't wait. He wanted try hot coca for the first time, but he wanted to skate even more. It looked like so much fun, and he wanted Dean to skate with him. He wants to be able to skate with all his dads. Five minutes later Sam and Cas came back, two hot cocoas in hand each.

"No, I don't think ice skating would be easier if you had 'magical ice powers'." Dean scoffs.

"Why not?"

"Fun conversation you two?" Cas interrupted."Here Jack, your first hot cocoa! And be careful, it's hot." handing it to Jack. 

"Let's get off the ice for a bit Jack, come on. Then well get back to it." Sam held his arm out. "Can't drink that over there." 

"No I can do it! The entrance is right there." Jack swats Sams hand away. 

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Jack then slowly began to inch his way over. Hot cocoa still in hand he struggled.

"Jack, let me help you."

"No! I-I got it!" Loosing his balance Jack proceeded to slip and fall right on his bottom. His drink only spilling a little, luckily it had a lid. Jack hissed in pain.

"Jack!" Cas then went over and dragged him out of the rink. "Are you okay?"

Tears fell down his face. He couldn't even make it ten feet to go out of the rink. Embarrassed everyone saw him. "Shh shh" Cas wiped the tears from Jacks face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Jack, it's okay. Are you hurt?"

"No..." Jack replied hiding his head in embarrassment. 


End file.
